


SupernArrow

by RachelP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Supernatural crack, arrow crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelP/pseuds/RachelP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We hear you have a ghost problem, we’re here to help?” Sam tried, holding up his hands and giving them all an innocent smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SupernArrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedichick04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/gifts).



> This is complete and total crack for anyone's amusement!! No one is supposed to be in character, it's loosely canon. 
> 
> Thanks again to jedichick04 for beta-ing this!

“Why are we coming here again, Sammy?” 

“Because it's the end of the world Dean, and we just need to focus on something smaller for a moment,” Sam Winchester explained as patiently as he could. He knew his brother’s response before the other man opened his mouth. 

“Something smaller? You're kidding me right? I'm turning around. I'm confident the “Green Arrow” and his team of heroes can handle it.” Sam was used to Dean’s outbursts and refusal to see reason the first time around. Dean was as hard headed as their dad used to be. 

“Come on, Dean, just go. The paper said the city is overrun with ghosts. That's our thing, Dean. We still need to help people, even if the world is ending.” Now Dean would ponder it, grumble about it, but eventually…. 

“Fine, we’ll go, but I'm not happy about it.” Sam smirked, knowing all along Dean would give in and ‘not be happy about it’. “When are you ever happy about anything?” he asks with a smirk, turning look outside at the scenery. Everything was so green. “Admit it, you're a bit excited to meet actual vigilantes.” he pressed, continuing to needle his brother. They had the weight of the world on their shoulders; they needed this chance to get away and get back to basics and ghosts were the perfect basic. 

“We’re vigilantes,” Dean replied, his signature smirk slightly formed on his face. Sam chuckled softly, not pressing anymore as they drove in comfortable silence and enjoyed the landscape. 

They reached Star City and checked into a hotel then headed to a local burger joint to have something to eat. They were listening for any sort of word on these supposed ghosts, but it was a quiet night where they were. “Maybe we should try and find this Green Arrow character; I'm sure he’ll have more information for us.” Sam suggested when they finished off their food. Dean nodded and after paying they both left the restaurant in search of the Green Arrow. 

It wasn't easy, but the two brothers managed to follow someone they were certain was part of the team down into what seemed to be a sort of lair. They planned to stay in the shadows, but as soon as they came down the stairs they were met with an open room and five people turning to look at them, as well as a couple of arrows ready to fire at them. 

“Whoa. We’re, um, with the, um… I've got nothing.” Dean stammered and turned to Sam with a smirk. 

Sam gave him an exasperated look, before turning back to the room. “We hear you have a ghost problem, we’re here to help?” Sam tried, holding up his hands and giving them all an innocent smile. 

“They're lying. Let's get rid of them,” the blonde in black spoke up, glaring at them from behind her mask. 

“Hey no, we’re definitely not lying, we’re ghost hunters.” Dean spoke up. 

“Hunters of all things supernatural really,” Sam added. 

“Hunters of…. Wait, what? Ghost….” The man in green was looking completely dumbfounded. He pulled off his hood and turned his back, muttering something in another language. “We’re not hunting _ghosts_ , ghosts. We’re hunting people, bad people that we call ghosts because of how quickly they disappear,” he explained as if speaking to two children. 

Dean shook his head and ended up laughing, “People, it's actual people they're hunting. Did you not check out your facts?” he hissed at Sam, giving him a look. 

Sam shrugged and smirked then turned to the others. “I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean,” he introduced himself. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester? Like in the books? You're not at all what I pictured… I mean, you don't look like the illustrations of you,” a blonde with glasses spoke up, babbling in an adorable way. “I'm Felicity, this is Oliver, John, Thea and Laurel,” she introduced everyone. They all shook hands as Felicity continued speaking while Dean wandered around. “So wait, the books aren't fiction then? You guys have had horrible lives. That’s a horrible thing to say. Is everything true?” Felicity asked them, stepping forward. The rest of the people seemed to relax and move back as she stepped forward to speak to them. 

“It was written by a prophet and is all completely true. Life has kind of sucked at times, but we’ve always done this, and we do help people.” Sam replied as Dean started wandering around the room they were in, checking stuff out. Sam watched as Dean approached a giant, what looked like a exercise something or other, and jumped up to grab the bar that was sitting between the two tall supports. “I’ve seen this before.” he commented, before he swung his body and jumped up to the next slot. He made it look easy, though of course Dean wasn’t really human anymore. 

“He can stay,” the young brunette, Thea, said as she openly stared at Dean with the blonde one, Laurel. Sam heard Laurel chuckle and mutter an agreement before he turned back to Felicity and Oliver. John was sitting off to the side watching them with distrust. “So can you share anything about these ‘ghosts’ that you guys are hunting?” he asked, looking from Oliver to Felicity. “In our experience, humans tend to be the worst. Absolutely worst. At least with ghosts or demons, there’s ways to get rid of them. When it’s humans it’s very hard, there’s no way to get rid of them. Legally that is,” he added, shaking his head. 

“We don’t need to get rid of them, they kill themselves to avoid capture.” Oliver said with great frustration. “They have a leader who’s one of the worst villains I’ve ever seen. He’s taking over my city and I don’t like it one bit. I need to stop him,” the other man muttered as he turned away. Sam wanted to reassure them that it wouldn’t matter soon anyways, since the world was going to end, but in his experience, people usually didn’t like hearing that. 

“I hope you guys get your city back. We can help if you want?” he offered. 

Felicity smiled and shook her head, “It’s not a short job. You guys have to go out and save other people. We can handle Star City. It’s going to take some time, but I’m pretty sure, we’ll be able to handle it. I believe in this team,” she said, turning to the others and smiling at them. 

Dean approached the group again with Laurel and Thea by his side. “We can stay.” he teased, giving Sam a grin. Sam chuckled and shook his head, “We can’t, you were right, the Green Arrow and his team can handle this city. We have other towns to go and save. Which we should get to,” he reminded Dean, as he stood up straighter. 

Dean agreed, but not before giving all the ladies a once over, and they both said goodbye to everyone. Sam exchanges numbers with Felicity, just in case either could use each other’s help, then the two brothers left and got back into baby. 

“So…my bad?” Sam offers, holding back a laugh. Dean just shot him a look then shook his head and laughed as they took off, looking for another case that they could do while the world ended around them.


End file.
